Northern Crater
.]] The '''Northern Crater' (大空洞—''Daikūdō, "Great Cavity"), also known as the '''Northern Cave', is the final dungeon of Final Fantasy VII. It is a massive crater that takes up much of the Northern Continent. Because the crater is such an enormous wound to the Planet, huge amounts of Mako are brought around it to heal it. This, in tandem with the continent's titular proximity to the Planet's North Pole, makes most of the Northern Continent a frozen desert. The cliffs that make up the Northern Crater's sides are known as, Gaea's Cliff, and on its top is the Whirlwind Maze. The inside is filled with a large cave system where the game's most powerful monsters reside. Sephiroth waits at the crater's bottom as the game's final boss. Storyline ''Final Fantasy VII The Northern Crater was created by the original asteroid or meteorite impact, that contained Jenova, thousands of years before the start of ''Final Fantasy VII. From here, Jenova began to destroy the Planet's lifeforms, until the Cetra sealed her within the crater. The Planet placed its guardians, the Weapons, to lie in the crater until another threat as great as Jenova would appear. Jenova was left dormant until Gast Faremis, working for Shinra, unearthed her, thinking Jenova to be an Ancient. Later, when Sephiroth was defeated by Cloud Strife at the Nibelheim Mako Reactor, he traveled through the Lifestream to the Northern Crater to recuperate. Controlling Jenova and making her use his form, he leads the Sephiroth Clones to the crater along with Cloud and his party for the Reunion. They bring the Black Materia, which is used to summon Meteor. The Weapons awaken, sensing the cataclysm, and rampage across the world. Sephiroth seals the crater's entry with a massive force-field, and begins to remake his body to prepare for his ascension into a God. .]] With their very existence threatened, Shinra uses the Sister Ray cannon to destroy the Diamond Weapon and blast through Sephiroth's shield. With the defense down, Cloud Strife and his party storm deep into the Northern Crater to defeat Sephiroth and release the trapped Holy. After Sephiroth's defeat, Holy is released in a massive burst. The party escapes on the ''Highwind before they are caught in the uproar of magical energy. ''Advent Children Though Sephiroth and Jenova are defeated, Jenova's remains still remained inside the Northern Crater. The Turks manage to steal them before the Remnants of Sephiroth can get a hold of them to resurrect their master, but Elena and Tseng are captured during the ensuing battle. Items Found The Northern Crater has significantly more items than any other location in the game. *Save Crystal - see Save Crystal Glitch. *Guard Source x2 *Power Source x2 *HP Absorb Materia *Elixir x3 *Magic Source *Mind Source x2 *Megalixir x2 *Hero Drink *Magic Source *Remedy x2 *Vaccine x2 *Shield Materia *Imperial Guard *Hero Drink *W-Magic Materia *Counter Materia *Luck Source *Turbo Ether x2 *Mega All Materia *Speed Source *X-Potion x2 *Magic Counter Materia *Mystile *Tetra Elemental Enemy formations Entrance *1x Gargoyle *1x Dark Dragon *2x Parasite *2x Gargoyle First Descent *1x Scissors *1x Dark Dragon *2x Parasite *2x Gargoyle Second Descent *1x Scissors *1x Dark Dragon *2x Parasite *3x Parasite *2x Scissors Dividing Point *2x Scissors *1x Dark Dragon *2x Parasite *1x Scissors *3x Parasite *1x Master Tonberry Graveyard - Hatchery and Spine *1x Pollensalta *2x Death Dealer *1x Pollensalta, 2x Parasite *3x Parasite *1x Malboro *1x Dragon Zombie Grass Area *1x King Behemoth *1x Allemagne *1x Armored Golem *1x Master Tonberry Water Area (Second Screen) *1x Christopher, 1x Gighee *1x Magic Pot *2x Magic Pot *1x Allemagne *1x Master Tonberry *3x Mover Core (Upper) *Jenova∙SYNTHESIS (Boss) Core (Lower) *Bizarro∙Sephiroth (Boss) *Safer∙Sephiroth (Boss) Lifestream *Sephiroth (Boss) Other Appearances Dissidia Final Fantasy The Northern Crater appears as the representative arena for ''Final Fantasy VII in Dissidia, under the name Planet's Core. It is here that Cloud battles and defeats Sephiroth once again at the climax of his part of the storyline. Shortly after that, Terra also enters the Planet Core to look for her ally, the Onion Knight, and Cloud battles her when she loses control of her Esper powers to help calm her down. The Warrior of Light fights Sephiroth at the Planet's Core to rescue Firion, and Cecil faces off against Exdeath to defend Golbez. The arena consists of a large circular platform at the bottom of the arena, with floating rocks and square pillars in the air surrounding it, forming a rough path spiraling to the top of the arena. Tendrils of the Lifestream connect the platforms and can be slid on using quickmove. Powerful attacks can destroy the platforms and pillars if a character is knocked into them. In the arena's Ω form, after a period of time has passed during a battle, the arena shakes and the platforms and pillars float upwards, reminiscent of what happens after the battle with Jenova∙SYNTHESIS. Eventually the stage calms down, after which there are much fewer platforms than before, and more strands of Lifestream have appeared on the stage. EX Cores will teleport if the platform they are on is destroyed, and the Brave pool will continually rise. Trivia *In Dissidia, if either character uses their EX Burst during the time when the screen flashes as the platforms stop rising in the stage's Ω version, the background for the EX Burst will be much brighter than normal. Thể_loại:Các hang động Thể_loại:Địa danh trong Final Fantasy VII Thể_loại:Đấu trường trong Dissidia Final Fantasy